By The Lake
by MoonKitty45
Summary: Lightning McQueen takes Sally for a drive on the out skirts of Radiator Springs and something big happens. Pleaes Read and Review


This is my first fanfiction that I posted on . I hope you like it.

I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>In Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen returned to his head quarter from the World Grand Prix. Him and his crew experienced so much fun and excitement in the great adventure around the world. But through the excitement, the fun, the thrill, and the race itself, he could stop thinking about one certain Porsche.<p>

"Thank you for visiting the Cozy Cone. Come again." Sally said to her customers that are returning back into the interstate. Then, McQueen snuck behind her and started his engine, causing Sally to jump. "Ah! Stickers, you scared me."McQueen laughed a little. "I never thought I could scare you so easily, Sal." "That's because I was off guard." Sally responded in a teasing way. "Anyway, Sal, I was wondering if you like to company me in a drive tonight?" McQueen asked in a seductive tone. "I don't know I may have something planned for tonight." Sally was flirting along with McQueen. "Come on, Sally. Who will miss a chance to spend an entire night with Lightning McQueen?" "I don't know but maybe that somebody is me. Mr. Lightning McQueen." Sally enjoyed toying with him. "Well, what if I gave that particular somebody the time of their life in that one night." Sally laughed "Ok, Stickers. You got me." McQueen loves it when he gets his way. "I'll meet you here at sunset, Miss Sally." McQueen gave a seductive glance towards Sally before driving off.

By time sunset came, Lightning McQueen returned to the Cozy Cone to pick up Sally. "Ready to go, Sally?" McQueen asked driving towards Sally. "Wow. You looking good, Stickers" Sally loved how far Lightning McQueen will go to impress her. "I just got a new paint job. Shall we go?" McQueen said driving next to Sally. "We shall." Sally and McQueen started to drive into the out skirts of Radiator Springs.

Sally and McQueen had been driving for over an hour now. Sally is really enjoying her time with McQueen. The sights, the smells, the sound of nature are so romantic, calming, and peaceful, especially with McQueen here to enjoy it with. But she couldn't help but to have no clue of where McQueen was taking her, and she grew a little concern. Then, McQueen started slow downed in front of a dark tunnel. "Why you stopped, Stickers? Still scared to go through a dark tunnel even though you have a new pair of headlights?" McQueen laughed. "Ha, very funny, Sal. I just I wanted to make sure you're next to me for your safety." "Awww, my hero." Sally said and rubs her hood with his. So, they drove the tunnel side by side, and eventually reached the other end. "Thanks for guiding me though that dark tunnel, Mr. Lightning McQueen." Sally said seductively. "Don't thank me yet, Sal." McQueen responded and continued their drive to the destination McQueen had in mind.

Finally, McQueen had just about led Sally to their destination. "Stickers, I think we had been driving for two hours now. Where are taking me?" Sally said completely puzzled but amused by her surroundings. "You'll see, Sal." McQueen answered. Then finally, there it was. A beautiful lake, that seems to glitter from the stars and moonlight. Fully blossomed flowers surround the lake, along with beautifully fully trees in certain spots. There were fire-rvs flying in the area. "Ohhh, Stickers! It's so beautiful!" Sally said with great excitement. "I know it is quite a view, isn't it?" McQueen said proud of causing her excitement. "How do you know about this place, Lightning?" Sally asked, still in amazement of the area. "Well, Doc told me about this place before he… you know?" McQueen responded, still hurt from day the Fabulous Hudson Hornet died. Sally remembers that day and remembers how McQueen reacted to it. Then McQueen drove next to Sally started to rub his hood to her hood. "Let's not think about that moment tonight, Sal." "Ok, Stickers. " Sally said in a seductive tone, still rubbing against McQueen. They stopped for a moment to stare into each other eyes that were filled with love and passion for the other. "I love you so much, Sally." McQueen said in a low tone. "I love you too, McQueen." They drive towards each other to share a passionate kiss, which caused their inside to melt. They departed and ended up gasping for air. "Wow. You must really love me." Sally said, still a bit dizzy from the long passionate kiss. "You know it, baby." McQueen said in a seductive tone. "But the reason I dragged you out here tonight is to tell you that I love you so deeply, and I want to spend to the rest of my life with you." "Oh, Stickers, You don't mean-""Yes, Sally, I do mean it. Will you be my wife?" McQueen finally asked the Porsche. "Yes! Yes! YES! I do!" Sally screamed and drove into another passionate kiss with McQueen. They spent the rest of their romantic night in by that beautiful lake.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and review ^^<p> 


End file.
